Telematics units have been used with vehicles to provide a variety of services to subscribers of these services. For instance, a telematics service subscriber can receive customized GPS navigation directions, vehicle tracking in case of a theft, emergency services in case of air bag activation, unlocking of vehicle doors, slowing and disabling a vehicle by a law enforcement officer, etc. Also, various vehicle operating conditions can be monitored by a call center via the telematics device. For example, vehicle data such as diagnostic trouble codes (DTCs) can be reported to the call center. The DTCs can be analyzed and the result of that analysis may be reported to a vehicle owner or other authorized person. This report can include information concerning vehicle issues that the vehicle owner may remedy. The subscriber may receive a detailed diagnostic report of the vehicle issues through a service website or as an email describing the operating condition of the vehicle. This report may also suggest some urgent or preventive services needed.